petit loupiot
by Kajol Malfoy
Summary: defi de harrydraco: Draco se fait morde par un loupgarou et en devient luimême un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…
1. prologue

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape

Résume : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

_Attention :_ Ceci contient des relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes vous faites ce que vous voulez. Apres tout les homos et les bi sont comme les hetero. Ça sera et restera toujours un couple. Il faut comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de différence.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

Il faisait noir, dans le ciel on ne voyait que la pleine lune. On n'entendait rien, à part les grognements des loups. Mais à quelques pas de là, il y avait un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs qui courait pour s'échapper d'une créature qui le suivait. Il courait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes. Mais la créature était bien plus rapide. Après un moment, Draco, car c'était bien Draco Malfoy, trébucha sur une racine d'un arbre et tomba sur le sol. La créature s'en servit pour lui sauter dessus.

Draco était devant un loup-garou et sans défenses. Pourquoi merlin avait-il été se promener une nuit de pleine lune dans la forêt. Maintenant il allait servir de pâté.

Le loup-garou profita du moment d'inattention de sa proie et le mordit à la hanche. Draco cria sur le coup de la douleur. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Le loup-garou allait le mordre encore, mais quelqu'un lui jeta un sort. Draco entendit encore quelqu'un lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il allait s'en sortir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. annonciation difficile

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape, cet fic est un défi de harry-drago.

Beta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résume : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

_Attention :_ Ceci contient des relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes vous faites ce que vous voulez. Apres tous les homos et les bi sont comme les hetero. Ça sera et restera toujours un couple. Il faut comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de différence.

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 1 : Annonciation difficile.

Le soleil venait de se lever dehors. Il pleuvait légèrement, mais on pouvait quand même voir le soleil.

Au bord d'une forêt magique se trouvait une maison. Elle était de taille moyenne mais avait un grand jardin. Dans cette maison vivait un jeune homme de 18 ans, qui était entrain de s'occuper d'un autre garçon de son âge qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou le soir même et qui perdait beaucoup de sang.

------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------------------

Il marchait tranquillement dans son jardin. Il aimait beaucoup sortir dehors le soir quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir ou après un cauchemar. Mais ce soir là, quand il sortit dehors il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que c'était la pleine lune. Il marchait depuis un bon moment quand il entendit un cri. Il sauta sur ses jambes, le cri venait de tout près et ne semblait pas appartenir à un animal mais à un humain. Il se mit donc à courir dans la forêt sans n'avoir toujours pas remarqué que c'était la pleine lune et s'avança dans la forêt, dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit. Quand il arriva, ce qu'il vit le laissa sur place un moment. Un loup ou plutôt un loup-garou avait attrapé un homme sous lui et l'avait mordu. Il lui jeta le plus puisant sort qu'il conaissait en occurrence un avada. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais il ne connaisait pas d'autre sort pour arrêter un animal pareil. Le loup-garou tomba de côté, et le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'autre homme. Il regarda son état et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment l'entendre et s'évanouit. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui.

------------------------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------------------------------

Maintenant il était là depuis déjà trois, quatre heures pour le soigner mais la blessure que ce jeune homme avait à la hanche ne cessait de saigner. Cependant il lui avait déjà fait avaler plusieurs potions cicatrisantes. Sûrement qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il devait être infecté.

Le jeune homme devait lui faire avaler une potion pour savoir s'il était oui ou non devenu un loup-garou lui-même. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il survive de sa blessure à la hanche, et que ça s'arrête de saigner. Il devait aller chercher dans ces livres quelque chose là dessus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques temps après avoir débuté ses recherches, le jeune homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait pas comment la faire mais à Poudlard on pourrait sûrement l'aider. Seul problème, il n'allait pas laisser l'autre homme tout seul. Il décida de demander de l'aide par cheminée, il pris un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et la jeta dans le feu :

-Poudlard, infirmerie.

Quelques secondes après il vit apparaître la tête de madame Pomfresh dans l'antre.

-Ah monsieur Potter. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Bonjours. J'ai un problème madame pomfresh.

-Etes-vous malade ?

-Non j'ai trouve un homme qui s'est fait morde par un loup-garou et il a une plaie qui ne veut cicatriser.

-Oh mais c'est horrible. Vous voulez une potion pour la soigner n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, si vous en avez une.

-Oui Severus m'en fait parfois ou cas ou. Mais vous devez faire attention Potter. Le ministère tue tous les loups-garous qui ont été mordu ces derniers temps.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ne plus avoir de problèmes. Car dernièrement il y a beaucoup de gens affectés.

-Bien je vais faire attention à ce gars alors.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Potter dites-le.

-D'accord merci. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Potter.

Harry, car c'était Harry Potter, sorti la tête de la cheminée et couru vers la chambre d'amis. Quand il y arriva il trouva le jeune homme réveillé qui essayait de se lever.

-NON. Vous devez reste allongé. Vos blessures ne sont pas complètement soignées.

-Q…qui…e…étés……vous ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre blessure à la hanche j'ai une potion pour ça que je viens de demander à Poudlard.

-Potter ? ...p…pourquoi…moi.

-Pardon ?

-P…otter…sombre…crétin…tu…ne m'as…pas…reconnu ?

-Malfoy ?

-N…non…le…pape.

-Même blessé tu ne quittes pas ton sale caractère. Maintenant tu te tais et tu bois ça.

Draco bu la potion non sans mal, car il avait du mal à respirer. Mais à peine l'avait-il bu que ça hanche ne lui fessait plus aussi mal qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Ça va mieux ?

-O…oui.

-Bon encore une potion pour confirmer un truc et c'est fini. Tes autres blessures je les ai déjà soigné.

-Tu…es…sur…que tu…ne m'as pas…empoisonné ?

-Malfoy je suis médicomage, je n'allais sûrement pas t'empoisonner. Aller bois ça.

Draco bu également cette potion et après une minute une lueur dorée l'entoura.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Q…quoi donc ? Es-ce que c'est grave ?

-Tu vas devoir être fort.

-Q…quoi ?

-Tu as été infecté.

-Je…ne comprends pas.

-Tu es infecté…. Tu…ta blessure à la hanche a été faite par un loup-garou et tu as été infecté…. Tu en es devenu également un. Je suis désolé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Ca vous a plu ou pas ? Une petite review fera l'affaire pour me le dire. Donc voila le premier chapitre pour mon défi de harry-drago. Qu'en dites vous est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer au esse mauvais ?

Le week-end prochain la suite et le chapitre 2 s'appellera : Apprendre a vivre avec !


	3. 2 apprendre a vivre avec

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape, cet fic est un défi de harry-drago.

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résumé : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 2 : Apprendre à vivre avec !

_-Tu es infecté…. Tu…ta blessure à la hanche a été faite par un loup-garou et tu as été infecté…. Tu en es devenu également un. Je suis désolé._

-Je suis…un…loup-garou ?

-Oui.

-…

-Malfoy ?

-…

-Draco ?

Draco était tellement choqué qu'il en tomba inconscient. Harry l'allongea correctement sur le lit et l'examina pour être sur que tout allait bien.

Apparemment l'évanouissement n'était du qu'a beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup, plus la fatigue. Harry le laissa se reposer, car il n'allait pas se réveiller d'aussitôt et descendit faire le petit déjeuner.

Après le petit déjeuner fait, il prépara un plateau pour Draco et monta à l'étage. Celui-ci dormait toujours, mais commençait déjà à gigoter et à ouvrir les paupières.

-Bonjour !

-Salut !

-Ça va mieux ?

-J'ai du mal à respirer et un peu mal aux oreilles ainsi qu'aux yeux.

-Ça doit être du à l'adaptation que tu dois subir, après tous tes sens changent.

-Potter ne parle pas de ça.

-D'accord. Mais il faut bien que tu apprennes à vivre avec Draco, car se n'est pas une maladie que tu peux soigner. Enfin je crois, il faut que je cherche dans mes livres.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y peut-être une solution pour que je redevienne normal. : dit-il avec espoir.

-Draco, _tu es_ normal. Sauf que tu es un loup-garou une fois par mois pendant un soir.

-Ça s'est ce que tu dis Potter. Ce n'est pas toi qui ne va plus trouver de travail et que tout le monde va fuir.

-Draco, premièrement arrête de m'appeler Potter tu veux j'ai un prénom. Deuxièmement, tout le monde te fuit déjà depuis toujours, ça ne va pas changer avec ton sale caractère. Et pour finir, tu ne peux pas dire à n'importe qui que tu es un loup-garou. En voyant que Draco allait répliquer il dit : -Oui je sais que tu ne le diras pas à tout le monde, mais le problème n'est pas là. Quand je suis allé à Poudlard pour aller chercher cette potion pour ta blessure, madame Pomfresh m'a dit que le ministère tuait tous les loups-garous qui se faisaient mordre dernièrement. Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on te tue, tu dois te cacher ou bien le cacher.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Pompom m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui se faisait mordre ces derniers temps.

-Bon tu manges ? Ça va devenir froid.

-Je…enfin je eux dire…quand est-ce que je pourrais aller chez moi ?

-Tu habites avec quelqu'un ?

-Non. J'habite seul.

-Donc tu resteras ici pendant encore deux, trois semaines.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi autant de temps.

-Tu ne pourras pas te lever pendant ce temps de ce lit, tu ne peux pas transplaner, tu ne peux pas faire de grandes distances pour que ta blessure se soigne correctement et pour finir si tu ne peux pas faire tout ça, comment vas-tu faire à manger et comment veux-tu rentrer chez toi ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu sache tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse ou pas ?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis médicomage !

-Ah.

Draco manga tout ce que Harry lui avait apporté et après se coucha pour dormir encore un peu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se réveilla doucement il n'avait plus mal aux yeux, ni aux oreilles et il pouvait déjà respirer beaucoup mieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre il entendait quelqu'un qui travaillait avec des outils et il sentait bon. Donc d'après l'odeur et le bruit quelqu'un devait faire à manger. Il se leva doucement du lit et descendit l'escalier et se dirigeait vers l'odeur qu'il sentait et trouva ainsi la cuisine sans problèmes. Quand il passa par la porte il trouva Harry qui mettait de la nourriture dans des assiettes. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et cria :

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être au lit.

-Je me suis réveillé avec tout le vacarme qu tu as fait et avec la bonne odeur de ces tagliatelles a la carbonara.

-Comment tu as fait pour savoir ce que je faisais ? Ok je sais.

-Je peux manger ici ?

-Oui après tu veux bien me dire ou tu habites pour que j'aille te chercher des vêtements. Les miens sont trop petits pour toi.

-Faudrait grandir Po…Harry.

-Ben pas tout le monde ne peut pas avoir 1m90.

-Oui ben il est mieux d'avoir 1m90 comme tu dis plutôt qu'1m75.

-Je vais encore grandir après tout je n'ai que 18ans.

-De combien 5cm. Et je n'ai pas 1m90, mais 1m85. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que ça.

-On arrête ça devient ridicule.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. On mange.

-Oui. Bon appétit.

-Oui pour toi aussi.

_APRES QUELQUES MINUTES_

-T'aimes ?

-Oui. Tu es un très bon cuisiner Po…Harry.

Harry lui sourit. Tout à coup Draco cessa de manger et se tourna vers la porte fermée de la cuisine.

-Tu as un animal ?

-Oui un chat. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'en doutais, elle est de l'autre cote de la porte et essaie de rentrer depuis 5minutes déjà.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son chaton. Il se tourna vers Draco pour lui demande comment il l'avait su quand il se rappela de ce que Draco était devenu. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et donna à manger à son chat, puis retourna à table.

-Bon où habites-tu alors ?

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers lui et dit :

-Dans un appartement de l'autre côté de la forêt je crois. Le 21 rue de la compagne. (Nda : je l'ai invente. Mes idées sont limites pour des adresses.)

-Bon j'irais après, quand j'aurais tout rangé. Tu veux que je t'apporte autre chose que des vêtements ? Et la clef aussi stp.

-T'es un sorcier ou non. La porte s'ouvre avec un sort et oui tu apportes tout ce qu'il y a dans l'appartement, il fallait que je sorte à la fin de la semaine de toute façon.

-Ok.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus, il se leva l'aida à monter les escaliers et rangea vite fait la cuisine et transplana vers l'autre bout de la forêt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo ! Alors ça vous a plu ou pas ? Laissez-moi une review svplééééééééééééééééééééééééé.

La semaine prochaine le chapitre prochain, cependant je ne sais pas encore comment il s'appellera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place aux RAR :

Merci a tous pour vos review's.

Tama : Bien normalement le ministre ne l'apprendra pas je vais voir ce que vais faire encore. Quand à la solution, il faudra patienter encore un bout de temps.

Pitchounette : Déjà s'est un défi. Ensuite ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, donc même si Draco se blesse gravement si l'auteur le veut il n'en restera aucune trace. Et comme l'auteur s'est moi ça n'arrivera pas. Aussi si tu lis le résume attentivement, tu verras que Draco ne resteras pas toute sa vie un loup-garou.


	4. 3 apprendre a vivre avec 2

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape, cet fic est un défi de harry-drago.

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résumé : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 3 : Apprendre à vivre avec 2/2

Après avoir tout rangé, Harry aida Draco à monter les escaliers et l'aida également à se coucher. Après avoir vérifier que tout était en place, Harry transplana dans une ruelle sombre avant de se diriger vers la rue principale et de cherché le bâtiment où Draco logeait. Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment recherché, Harry se dit qu'il s'était sûrement trompé d'endroit. Le bâtiment en question était vieux et sur le point de s'effondrer. Il rentra dedans et fut encore une fois choqué par ce qu'il vit. Cette maison était carrément en ruines, comment ce faisait-il que des personnes puissent y vivre.

Il monta les escaliers et après avoir trouvé le bon numéro il jeta un Alohomora et rentra dans l'appartement qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Il n'y avait que la salle de bain qui soit séparé du reste de la pièce.

Harry ramassa tout ce qu'il trouva et le mit dans la malle et la réduit pour après transplaner tout de suite dans sa maison.

Quand il y arriva, il trouva des aurors devant sa maison. Il alla mettre les affaires de Draco dans la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué et descendit ouvrir aux aurors qui attendaient.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter.

-Pourquoi êtes vous la ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Oui, le salon est par-là.

Les deux aurors se dirigèrent vers la direction montrée et rentrèrent dans le salon. Les deux aurors n'arrêtaient pas de regarder par tout. Ce qui fit dire Harry :

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder partout. Et si non pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-On a trouvé un loup-garou mort dans la forêt qui est à côté de votre maison.

-Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

-On venait seulement vous demander si vous saviez quelque chose. On a pu constater que le loup-garou en question avait réussi à mordre quelqu'un. Et on cherche cette personne, car on ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

-Non je ne sais pas qui a pu être mordu. Je ne travaille pas dernièrement, j'ai pris des vacances mais vous n'avez qu'à passer par Sainte Mangouste pour demander.

-On l'a déjà fait. Vous habitez seul monsieur Potter ?

-Oui. Personne ne sait où j'habite à part quelques amis, pourquoi ?

-Non pour rien. Bon on va vous laisser. Pardonnez le dérangement.

-Dès que ça n'arrive pas souvent !

-Au revoir monsieur Potter.

-Oui au revoir.

A peine les aurors partis que Harry fit une course contre la montre pour monter les escaliers. Arrivé dans la chambre d'amis, celle de Draco à partir de maintenant, il rentra et le trouva assit sur son lit.

-Tu es réveillé, bien dormi ? Je t'ai ramené tes affaires.

-Oui. Merci. Dis c'était qui en bas ?

-Des aurors qui voulaient en savoir plus sur le loup-garou qu'ils ont trouvé mort dans la forêt et sur la personne que le loup a mordue.

-Je sais de quoi vous avez parlé j'ai entendu.

-Alors pourquoi demandes-tu?

-Je ne savais pas qui s'était mais je vous ai entendu parlé.

-Oui bon. Que veux-tu à manger pour le dîner ? dit Harry qui rangeait toutes les affaires de Draco dans l'armoire.

-Ce que tu as envie de faire.

-Tu habitais vraiment dans cette chose ?

-Quel chose Po…Harry ?

-La chose que tu appelles appartement.

-Oui. Après que tu ais tué le mage noir mon père a été mis à Azkaban et le Ministère a pris le manoir et notre argent. Je n'avais plus nul part où aller, alors quand j'ai trouvé cet appartement miteux, je m'y suis installé. Et pour le payer j'ai travaillé le soir dans une boîte de nuit.

-Tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu veux ici. Et ne t'en fait pas tu ne déranges pas. De toute façon, si tu restes j'aurais de la compagnie.

-Merci Harry. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-De rien. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de bien cacher ce que tu es. Si les aurors veulent en savoir plus c'est qu'ils te cherchent pour te tuer.

Sur cette phrase Harry sorti de la chambre pour aller préparé le thé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ça vous a plu ou pas ? Je suis désole, mais j'ai vraiment un blocage pour cette fic. Manque total d'inspiration.

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE AUX RAR :

Pitchounette : Donc voila la suite. Pour quand Draco guérit ça sera pas pour tout de suite.


	5. note

Coucou. Je suis désole mais ces deux prochaines semaines sont en se moment très difficiles pour moi, car j'ai beaucoup de compositions, je dois choisir moi métier pour dans quelques semaines et j'ai beaucoup travail en ce moment. Je suis désole, mais les prochains chapitres seront pour la semaine prochaine ou pour celle d'après. Je suis vraiment vraiment désole. Voila j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, car après tout c'est mon futur qui est en jeu.

Voila. A très bientôt j'espère.

Djamilasnape


	6. 4 premiere pleine lune

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape, cet fic est un défi de harry-drago.

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résumé : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 4 : PREMIERE PLEINE LUNE !

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Draco avait été sauvé par Harry. Depuis quelques jours Draco ne se sentait pas bien du tout il avait mal partout et était très fatigué. Harry l'aidait de son mieux mais pour l'approche de la première pleine lune de Draco, c'était difficile.

Harry avait déjà préparé tout dans la cave pour y mettre Draco dans quelques heures. Il était désolé pour lui, après tout il n'avait plus rien et après il y avait le loup qui l'a fait en devenir un aussi.

Draco lui avait raconté que après que ses parents aient été mis à Azkaban et que le Ministère lui ait pris tout ses biens il était quand même désolé pour lui.

Tout à coup il entendit un bruit venant de l'étage. Il fit un bond dans les airs, avant de courir vers les escaliers et de monter à l'étage où se trouvait Draco. Arrivé là-bas il vit Draco par terre sur un tas de débris de verre. Il était coupé à de maintes endroits car Harry pouvait voir le sang qui commençait à tacher ces vêtements. (NDA : Ceux de Draco, pas le siens.)

-Draco ça va ?

Pour réponse Draco gémit bruyamment de douleur. Harry l'aida à se lever et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître les débris de verre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander les blessures de Draco. Apres ça il revient et aida Draco à enlever son pull, il prit un bout de coton et l'imbiba d'alcool avant de le passer sur les blessures. Draco grimaçait à chaque passage du coton mais ne disait rien.

Pendant que Harry soignait les blessures il demanda :

-Tu as fait quoi pour tomber sur cette table base en verre ?

-Je voulais aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour lire un peu je m'ennuyais et je suis tombé.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à ces livres ?

-On ne sait jamais Potter. Peut- être je trouverais une solution à mon état.

-C'est Harry. … viens je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'au fauteuil dit Harry après l'avoir aidé à remettre son pull.

- Où vas-tu me mettre pour la pleine lune ?

-Dans la cave.

-Pourquoi dans la cave ?

-Parce que c'est là où j'ai de la place pour un loup-garou affamé. D'ailleurs en parlant d'affamé je vais faire à manger tu dois avoir faim. Aussi j'espère que ton côté de loup aime les chats, j'aimerais pas me faire bouffer ce soir.

Sur ces mots Harry parti dans la cuisine faire à manger.

µ-------µ

Une demi heure plus tard Harry avait terminer de faire le souper pour le soir. Il ramena le plateau garnit de nourriture à Draco qui lisait encore.

-Aller laisse ce livre et mange.

-J'ai pas faim, merci quand même.

-Oui, tu n'as pas faim et après dans quelques heures tu ne vas pas tenir debout. Ce n'est que ta première lune, la prochaine sera un peu différente.

-Ah oui et en quoi ?

-Pour la prochaine pleine lune tu seras surexcité à l'approche de la lune, mais tu seras aussi un peu fatigue.

-Comment tu sais tout ça.

-Remus. Maintenant mange stp.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu manges par toi-même où je te fais manger.

-Ok, ok. Je mange, laisse moi je ne suis pas un bébé.

/-Tu t'en comporte seulement comme un d'entre eux. / pensa Harry.

Harry laissa Draco tout seul dans sa chambre, mais quand il revient, il trouva le plateau pratiquement plein et Draco n'étais plus là. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain pour voir celui-ci agenouiller à la hauteur de la cuvette de la toilette en train de vomir.

Harry alla lui passer la main dans le dos et lui mit sa main fraîche sur le front. Quand Draco eut fini, il alla prendre un gant de toilette et le trempa dans de l'eau tiède et la passa sur le visage de Draco. (NDA : Ben il est médecin Harry, faut bien qu'il sache s'occuper des gens.)

- Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Même si c'était ta faute.

-Désolé. Mais au moins j'aurais essayé de te faire manger un peu. Aller je t'aide à aller au lit pour que tu te reposes pendant les quelques heures qui te restent avant la pleine lune. Après je viendrais t'appeler.

Draco ne fit qu'acquiescer.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Harry vient chercher Draco pour descendre dans la cave. Celui-ci était un peu ailleurs.

-Draco ?

-Hn

-Tu veux enlever tes vêtements ou tu les gardes.

-Je les garde.

-Ok. Faudra les jeter demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ne vont pas survivre à ta transformation.

Draco se leva et commença à se dévêtir, mais garda son boxer. Harry pris les vêtements et les mit dans un coin, après il ferma la porte avec un tas de sorts, puis s'assit par terre à côté de Draco attendant que les quelques minutes qui restaient passent.

Ils attendirent un quart d'heure avant que Draco ne commence à avoir un regard bizarre et des yeux verts, jaunes. Harry se métamorphosa en chat, son Animagus et attendit. Apres à peine deux minutes Draco était un grand loup blanc. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et le loup se tourna vers lui et le renifla.

Harry donna un coup de patte joyeux sur le museau du loup en espérant ne pas lui servir de dîner. Le loup le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'aboyer joyeusement et de commencer à jouer avec Harry le chat.

µ-----------------------------------------------µ

LE MATIN PROCHAIN

Harry se réveilla dans le sol froid de sa cave. Il se leva et regarda au tour de lui, il trouva Draco pas très loin de lui. En se rappelant de la nuit dernière, il se dit que les jours de pleine lune, il allait être crevé. Car il avait mal par tout. Définitivement jouer avec un loup-garou ça faisait mal après.

Il retourna son attention vers Draco et rougi. Ce dernier était endormit sur le sol sur le dos et on pouvait voir toute sa nudité. Il conjura une couverture et la mit sur Draco avant de le porter vers sa chambre.

En chemin Draco se réveilla en se sentant transporté, mais se rendormit en voyant Harry.

Harry le mit sur son lit sous les couvertures et alla prendre une douche pour se coucher après, après tout il n'était que 2.30 heures du matin. Et dans quelques heures il devrait aller soigner les blessures de Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Alors ce chapitre, ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Je sais ça manque toujours d'inspiration je trouve mais bon.

Aller je suis de retour et la semaine prochaine le chapitre prochain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAR du chapitre 3 :

_Moi :_ Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.


	7. 5 pourqui moi?

Titre : Petit loupiot

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et bla bla bla

Rating : R

L'auteur : djamila-snape, cet fic est un défi de harry-drago.

Bêta-correctrice : Gryffondor

Couple : HP-DM

Résumé : Draco se fait morde par un loup-garou et en devient lui-même un. La seule solution de redevenir humain est…

Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 5 : POURQUOI MOI ?

Il était maintenant 8 heures 30, Harry était réveillé depuis cinq minutes maintenant et cherchait dans sa petite pharmacie quelque chose d'efficace pour soigner les blessures de Draco. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fini par prendre une potion verte transparente. Mais cette potion n'était pas assez efficace pour les blessures qu'avait Draco. Il devrait aller demander à son ancien professeur de potions de lui refaire des potions. Et au même temps il emmènerait Draco avec lui pour mieux le soigner là-bas, Severus devait avoir les potions nécessaires et en plus il ne ferait rien à Draco car c'était son parrain. Oui c'était le mieux à faire.

Quand Harry rentra dans la chambre à Draco ce dernier dormait encore. Il se dirigea vers le lit et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis et dit d'une voix endormie :

-Laisse-moi dormir…

-Draco il faut que je te soigne, allez debout après tu pourras dormir encore un peu.

-Hum…ok.

Harry secoua la tête amusé et se mit aussitôt au travail.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dit :

-Bon tu peux dormir encore un peu après on doit sortir, ok Draco ?

-Oui., répondit Draco d'une voix endormie.

DANS LES CACHOTS DE POUDLARD

Harry et Draco sortirent de la cheminée de l'appartement du maître des potions qui n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Harry aida Draco à s'asseoir sur le canapé et parti à la recherche de Severus. Il revient peu après être parti avec Severus qui en voyant Draco s'écria :

-Draco que t'est-il arrivé ?

Draco qui s'était endormi sursauta et ne dit rien. Severus se tourna alors vers Harry :

-Potter que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Hey, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours dans la forêt près de chez moi, un loup-garou l'avait mordu et hier c'était la pleine lune. J'avais plus de potions en réserve pour bien le soigner…….Alors j'ai pense à vous.

-J'espère pour vous que c'est vrai.

-C'est vrai Sev. Arrête de crier s'il te plait. , dit Draco qui n'avait rien dit jusque la.

Sev jeta un regard noir à Harry et parti dans sa réserve privé chercher les potions nécessaires. Il s'occupa lui-même de son filleul avant de demander à Potter :

-Connaissez-vous les nouvelles lois du ministère ?

-Oui.

-Bien donc vous savez que vous ne pouvez dire rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, il habite depuis un mois chez moi et je n'ai toujours rien dit à personne.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Excuse-moi Draco. , dirent-ils.

-Bon t'es comme neuf. J'ai tout soigné et j'ai fait disparaître certaines cicatrices, mais celle à la hanche ne veut pas s'en allé c'est celle où le loup t'as mordu ?

-Oui. Sev tu ne connais pas une potion pour me faire redevenir normal ?

-Tu ES normal Draco. Il n'y a pas de potion que je connaisse qui pourrait te faire redevenir un homme à part entière. Mais j'ai lu quelque chose dessus dans un livre sur les créatures de la nuit. C'est un livre de ma bibliothèque, je ne sais pas lequel mais je te les donnerais tous et tu n'aura qu'a les lire.

Draco ne pu cacher sa joie et sauta dans les bras de son parrain pour le remercier. Il se demandait pour quoi le destin s'acharnait sur lui, mais cette pensée fut vite oublié par le fait qu'il y ait un livre qui lui redonnerait ce qu'on lui avait pris : sa liberté de pouvoir vivre sans soucis d'être un jour attrapé et tue à cause de sa condition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo tout le monde. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël et donc je vous souhaite un joyeux noël a tous et une bonne année.

Voici donc mon petit chapitre et très en retard et j'en suis vraiment désole, mais depuis que je suis en 10eme année a l'école c'est difficile pour moi d'assurer plusieurs choses. Donc excusez-moi, s'il vous plait ?

Merci a tous de lire ma fic.

Bisous et a très bientôt j'espère.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place aux RAR :

Lolo : La voici avec du retard je sais mais je n'ai pas pu avant, dsl.

Pitchounette : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant.


End file.
